Time Sleep
by Phee Anee
Summary: Jaehwan merindukan sosok Taekwoon, sangat merindukannya malah. Sampai – sampai ia terus bermimpi tentangnya. Tapi sejak kapan gulingnya menjadi hangat dan aroma parfumnya tercium jelas di hidungnya? / VIXX Fanfic [KenxLeo/ Keo/ Leken] Yaoi/BL/Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**Yeay. Ketemu lagi~ /Gakk :')**

 **Aku datang bawa Keo lagi, lalalala~**

 **Ini terinspirasi setelah ngedenger lagi lagu Red Velvet – Time Slip. Tapi ini bukan songfict kok..**

 **Dah ah, gak mau banyak omong... :v**

 **P.s abaikan judul :")**

* * *

 **TIME SLEEP**

 **© Phee Anee**

Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan

.

Keo/ Leken

.

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

.

Romance(?)

.

Typo(s)

Happy Reading~

* * *

Matahari yang semakin meninggi nyatanya tak mengusik dua sosok lelaki yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing – masing.

Sebenarnya yang disebut kegiatan disini hanyalah sekedar bermalas – malasan di atas sofa.

Kegiatan masing – masing? Yah.. lelaki yang lebih muda sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha sosok yang lebih tua sambil sesekali memainkan jari tangan yang menganggur selagi tangannya yang lain memilih untuk mengelus surai miliknya dengan lembut.

" _Hyung,_ hari ini kau akan kemana?" Jaehwan berucap pelan. Kedua tangannya tetap memainkan jari sosok yang disebut olehnya _hyung._

"Hm? Aku tidak akan kemana – mana."

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini, _hyung?"_

"Kebetulan tidak ada."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan – jalan, _hyung."_ Jaehwan menatap mata lelaki di atasnya dengan berbinar dan hanya dibalas juga dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Kau baru saja sembuh. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Jaehwan mencebikan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Taekwoon. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya terkekeh.

Lelaki imut itu memeluk pinggang lelaki bersurai merah dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke perut milik Taekwoon. "Tapi aku ingin jalan – jalan, _hyung."_ Suaranya teredam dalam pelukannya. Taekwoon membiarkan Jaehwan menyamankan diri.

"Nanti setelah kau benar – benar sembuh, kita jalan – jalan."

Jaehwan melepaskan pelukannya dan ia kembali cemberut. "Bohong. Nanti _hyung_ dan aku sendiri akan sibuk kuliah." Sedangkan Taekwoon kembali terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kita sudah tidak sibuk." Taekwoon mengecup kilat bibir Jaehwan menghasilkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan kembali menyusupkan wajahnya di perut Taekwoon dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Rupanya ia sedang malu. Taekwoon tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Aih~ kenapa kekasihnya ini benar – benar menggemaskan.

Taekwoon mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga lelaki bersurai coklat gelap di bawahnya

"Aku mencintaimu." Taekwoon berbisik lirih.

"Ah~ _hyung."_ Semburat tipis itu semakin terlihat jelas, Jaehwan memilih tetap memeluk pinggang Taekwoon dan bergumam kecil yang tak terdengar jelas di telinga Taekwoon.

Taekwoon melepaskan tangan Jaehwan yang berada dipinggangnya dengan lembut dan ia memilih untuk menatap lelaki yang berada di bawahnya dimana Jaehwan juga menatap Taekwoon bingung. Oh! Jangan lupakan rona tipis di pipinya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Membuat Taekwoon semakin merasa gemas.

Perlahan tapi pasti Taekwooon mengikis jarak diantara mereka, Jaehwan perlahan menutup matanya saat bibir Taekwoon mulai—

 **KRING! KRING! KRING!**

—Jaehwan membuka matanya mendengar _alarm_ di ponselnya telah bersuara. Ia mendengus kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain membiarkan _alarm_ terus bunyi di belakangnya.

' _Alarm tak tahu diri. Mengganggu saja!'_ Jaehwan menggerutu di dalam hati dan kembali menutup matanya mencoba tidur lebih lama lagi.

' _Tahu tidak sih? Aku masih lelah.'_ Lelah apa? Lelah merindukan Jung Taekwoon? Kenapa harus lelah, bukankah Jaehwan sering memimpikan Taekwoon dalam tidurnya?

Senin ini terlalu malas rasanya bagi Jaehwan untuk bangun. Bahkan saat _alarm_ berbunyi itu tak bisa membuat Jaehwan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Suara _alarm_ di ponselnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi, karena telah lewat satu menit sejak ia bersuara. Rupanya Jaehwan kembali tidur.

Baginya ini pagi yang sempurna untuk tersesat di dalam mimpi. Jaehwan jatuh kedalam mimpi yang manis seperti madu. Ia terus jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi di dalam gelombang lembut selimutnya. Lelaki bersurai coklat gelap itu tetap tinggal di tempat tidurnya hari ini, dalam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Mimpi saat bersama kekasih tampannya.

Mimpi bersama Jung Taekwoon.

Tahu tidak sih? Jaehwan itu sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap sosok yang masih setia bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Niatnya sih ia akan memberikan kejutan atas kepulangannya dari Jepang. Sekedar informasi saja, ia pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya guna menyandang gelar master. Tetapi malah yang akan di beri kejutan olehnya masih berada dalam tidur pulasnya tak terganggu barang sedikitpun

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia bergerak mendekati sosok yang berada di tempat tidur dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah polos—Jaehwan telah berbalik lagi sebelumnya—yang sangat terlihat menggemaskan, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus—

 **KRING! KRING! KRING!**

Taekwoon berjengit mendengar getar dan suara yang nyaring dari ponsel di nakas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan di saat yang bersamaan ia mendengar Jaehwan melenguh kecil merasa terganggu dengan suara yang lagi – lagi tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

Taekwoon memilih untuk mengambil ponsel yang diketahui milik kekasih imutnya itu dan mematikan _alarm_ yang masih bersuara dengan nyaring saat ia melihat Jaehwan mulai meraba – raba letak ponselnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Takut – takut malah Jaehwan melempar ponselnya.

Rupanya setelah _alarm_ mati pun Jaehwan merasa tak terganggu tetapi ia mendengar Jaehwan menggumam pelan. Ia yakin bahwa _alarm_ tadi sudah berbunyi yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagus, jangan menganggu lagi! Aku masih ingin dipeluk Taekwoon- _ie, hyung_." Jaehwan bergumam kecil dengan suara seraknya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taekwoon dan membuatnya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang entah kenapa sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi.

Jaehwan memeluk kembali bantal gulingnya dengan erat. "Taekwoon- _ie hyung._ Rinduu~" Ucapan Jaehwan tidak tersusun dengan benar. Taekwoon memperhatikan wajah polos di hadapannya lebih dekat sejak ia memilih untuk berjongkok menumpukan satu lututnya di lantai. Sekali ia mengelus surai Jaehwan penuh perasaan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Jaehwan kembali melenguh kecil. Alih – alih merasa terganggu rupanya ia malah semakin jatuh dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Mungkin dalam mimpinya, itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia rindukannya.

Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan sekilas dan memilih untuk menyibak selimutnya dengan perlahan selain itu ia juga mengambil guling yang berada dalam pelukan Jaehwan dengan hati – hati, takut Jaehwan akan terbangun. Taekwoon akan membangunkan Jaehwan dengan caranya.

Taekwoon yakin lelaki yang masih menutup mata di hadapannya itu tak akan terbangun hanya karena guling yang lepas dari pelukannya.

Tuh kan.. nyatanya benar. Jaehwan hanya mengangkat tangannya sebentar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk saat benda kesayangannya di ambil, dan menggumam tidak jelas. Taekwoon benar – benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Lihat bahkan ia masih menutup matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur lelap sekali, uh?

Taekwoon memilih untuk ikut masuk kedalam gelungan selimut Jaehwan, tak peduli bahwa ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Tak peduli bahwa cardigan hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya kemungkinan akan kusut. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan Jaehwan memeluknya asal. Rupanya masih mengira bahwa sosok di hadapanya hanya sebuah guling empuk miliknya.

Taekwoon mengelus surai Jaehwan dengan sayang.

Jaehwan tanpa sadar lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taekwoon layaknya memeluk guling.

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Sejak kapan gulingku berubah menjadi hangat dan juga kenapa sekarang aku bisa mencium aromanya?'_ Jaehwan yang masih setengah sadar berbicara dalam hati dan tetap enggan membuka matanya.

"Jaehwan bangun." Taekwoon berbisik tepat di telinga Jaehwan dengan lirih. Jaehwan hanya menggeliat pelan.

"Hei, bangun! Ini sudah terlampau siang." Taekwoon masih setia meluncurkan suara halusnya guna membuat Jaehwan terbangun. Taekwoon sedikit menjauhkan jarak mereka dan menatap wajah imut di hadapannya. Jangan salahkan Taekwoon kalau—

"Aw!"—ia tiba – tiba menggigit gemas hidung yang kelewat mancung milik kekasihnya itu. Jaehwan mengusap hidungnya dan mau tidak mau ia membuka matanya.

Nyawa Jaehwan masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia menatap lelaki yang masih ia peluk sejak tadi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bahkan, Taekwoon _hyung_ terasa begitu nyata. Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Kapan kau akan pulang? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang selalu bermimpi tentangmu." Jaehwan mengusap matanya, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Taekwoon terkekeh. "Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Jaehwan-ah." Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan sekilas.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Jaehwan membelalakan matanya. "UWA! Taekwoon, _hyung._ " Jaehwan melonjak kaget dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing sekarang.

"Apakah kau selalu memimpikanku huh?" Taekwoon memilih untuk ikut duduk dan menatap lelaki bersurai coklat dihadapannya yang memasang wajah _blank._

"Sebentar! Ini—ini benar.. kan. Taekwoon, _hyung?_ " Rupanya ia masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata – kata dengan benar.

Taekwoon bergumam mengiyakan. "Kau tidak mau menyambut kedatanganku?"

Jaehwan segera memeluk Taekwoon dengan erat sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung Jaehwan.

"Kenapa akhir – akhir kau tidak rutin mengabariku selama di Jepang, _hyung_?" Suara Jaehwan sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu fokus pada kuliahku."

"Tapi, tetap saja..." Jaehwan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf."

Jaehwan melepas pelukannya dan terdiam sebentar.

"Oh iya! ngomong – ngomong, kapan _hyung_ datang?"

Taekwoon mendesis pelan. "Entahlah, mungkin saat kau mulai mengigau tentangku."

Rona tipis muncul tanpa izin di wajah Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_ , menyebalkan." Taekwoon tertawa dan kembali menarik lelaki yang lebih muda kedalam dekapannya.

Hmm. Menyambut kedatangan sang terkasih di dalam kamar? Boleh juga..

 **END**

* * *

 **JJAN~ UDAH :v.. Iya udah, gaje kan :v. Muahahaha**

 **Maafkan aku ya kalo ini lagi lagi aneh.**

 **Maaf juga kalo, judul sama isi gak nyambung.**

 **Dedeq gak tau ih, mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya makasih banget buat semuanya yang bersedia baca..**

 **Oh iya, makasih juga review di Love on Matrik, yang apalah itu. Yang minta sequel? Hmm, nanti dedeq pikirin dulu ya :v**

 **P.s Abaikan judul :") (2)**

 **P.s.s Malem publishnya, mumpung jaringan mantapz(?) :v**

 **Finally,** **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun ini fanfic jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA. MUACH(?) ^3^ ^.^**


End file.
